» caя℮ss℮ ℮sтival℮
by Lil'Splash
Summary: [NaruSaku] 'Elle s’approcha de lui et effleura du bout des doigts ses lèvres. Et tout aussi mutinement, il attrapa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres.'


**Titre:** Caresse Estivale  
**Auteur:** Princess Riku  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris juste par simple passion pour l'écriture !  
**Note: **J'ai tout de même essayé de respecter un minimum chaque personnage... Je dirais que s'il faut situer la fic, ben... Aucune idée ' Considérez qu'ils doivent avoir aux alentours des 17-18. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ses doigts parcouraient sa peau, suivant la ligne étroite de ses veines bleutées, douce caresse voluptueuse, emprunte d'effluves vanilles de plus en plus délectables. Ses mains montèrent jusqu'à ses épaules puis découvrirent sa nuque, les bouts de ses doigts frôlant sa mandibule et ses joues délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un quelconque objet d'une fragilité excessive. Elle avait fermé les paupières, cachant ses yeux jades qui n'auraient pu que se perdre dans les siens, d'un bleu si intense qu'il lui en aurait produit un frisson qui, certainement, se serait perdu le long de son dos. Elle sentait son souffle chaud mourir dans son cou, alors qu'une multitude de papillons virevoltait dans son estomac, sans qu'elle ne pût les retenir. Ce n'était qu'une douce déliquescence, petit plaisir mesquin qu'elle prenait à sentir ses lèvres connaître sa peau sucrée, se déposant en mil et un baisers sur son épaule gauche. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais renonça bien vite, enlaçant son cou de ses fins bras, attirant prestement son corps contre le sien. Il sentit qu'elle était gelée, pourtant son contact le brûla intensément. Cette sensation lui avait procuré l'envie de la serrer encore plus fort, encore plus longtemps. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le paraissait. La lueur de désespoir qui brillait dans ses pupilles était d'une franchise trop affolante, trop vraie pour qu'elle apparût consciemment ; c'était une conviction, toute aussi certaine que cette nuit serait la dernière, que ces moments seraient uniques, gravés au fond de sa mémoire, et qu'un jour où l'autre, il commencerait à les oublier. Cette pensée narquoise le stoppa net. Les draps se froissèrent lorsqu'il voulut se redresser et il l'admira, alors qu'elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Ce n'était plus cette adolescente obnubilée par un amour platonique, tête de mule et impulsive qui l'observait. C'était une toute autre personne. Son dix-huitième printemps avait été fêté récemment, et quelque chose de plus mature voletait sur son visage. Naruto sourit faiblement, plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque ; plus le temps passait, plus il la trouvait irrésistiblement belle. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi cette attirance démesurée persistait, malgré les années. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que c'était elle, et c'est tout. 

La main de Sakura s'avança sur sa joue hâlée, puis chuta jusqu'à son torse finement musclé. Et sans qu'elle n'eût rien demandé, ni suggéré, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres ardentes sur les siennes ; la vanille, tant elle l'aimait, lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle en avait même oublié la raison des larmes qui coulaient à flots sur ses joues une heure plus tôt, et comment elle en était arrivée à se retrouver protéger entre ses bras alors qu'il lui susurrait des mots dont il était le seul à connaître le secret de leur vertu. Cette impression de bien-être l'avait tellement réconfortée, qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'en profiter toujours un peu plus, égoïstement, et savoir qu'elle serait la seule à pouvoir profiter de cette douce sensation dans ses bras, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un objet qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Mais elle ne pouvait se mentir : il n'était pas un objet, ni un caprice. Si elle s'était laissé enlacer si fortement et si elle avait répondu à ses soudaines pulsions, ce n'était pas par hasard. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas imaginé et espéré se faire un jour étreindre fortement par lui et sentir ses mains parcourir sa peau, avide d'en avoir toujours un peu plus ?

Naruto recula son visage du sien de quelques infimes centimètres, et entreprit d'embrasser son front, ses tempes, le bout de son nez et le long de sa mandibule, délicatement, coinçant entre son pouce et son index le menton de la jeune fille. Celle-ci attrapa sa main dans la sienne, et elle bascula à nouveau sous lui, tombant sur le coussin en plume. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était laissé emporter par ses propos, par ses invitations de petite fille déboussolée. Non, il ne comprenait pas, parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas autant que ce jeune homme aux yeux fuligineux et à la peau diaphane. Pas autant que ce jeune homme qui ce soir, l'avait fait déverser toutes les larmes de son corps. Pas autant que lui, pour ressentir une douleur cuisante lorsqu'il la voyait avec lui. Parce que lui, il l'aimait, à s'en déchirer la poitrine. Et elle, elle ne lui avait jamais adressée une réelle attention, avant. Pas autrement qu'en tant que grande-sœur. Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas, posant dans un élan affolant et sûre d'elle ses lèvres givrées sur les siennes. Et il avait été incapable de faire autre chose que de répondre à cette invitation tentante. Toutes ses questions et doutes s'étaient envolés, enfouis dans un endroit dont il ne connaissait l'existence. En ce moment, tout ce qui comptait, c'était elle, sa peau glissant sous la sienne, son souffle fraise et ses lèvres pêche.

Mais la question fusa d'elle-même.

- Pourquoi ?

Question stupide, que Sakura ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa son regard sur un point invisible de l'épaule du jeune homme qui s'était brutalement redressé puis assis, reposant son dos contre le mur nacré de sa chambre. Tentant de s'éveiller de la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était laissé enfouir jusqu'à avoir l'impression de rêver éveiller, elle se redressa à son tour, tirant le drap pour couvrir l'entièreté de sa poitrine. Elle soupira, puis décida d'affronter son regard azuré.

- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu me fais… ça. Tu es amoureuse de _lui_, à ce que je sache.

Un bref sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres, que Naruto jugea insolent. Il arqua un sourcil, puis adopta son air boudeur, qui fit instantanément craquer la jeune fille. Si les sylphes existaient, il en aurait sûrement été le roi. Quelques rayons de lune s'abattaient sur sa peau basanée, lui conférant une aura encore plus angélique. Oubliant toute pudicité, elle laissa tomber le drap puis l'enlaça, embrassant sa nuque.

- Crois-tu que je suis le genre de fille à coucher avec n'importe qui peut-être ?  
- Je prendrai ça pour un oui.  
- Tu te trompes.  
- Du tout.  
- Oh que si !

Un faux sourire fit courber les commissures de ses lèvres, mais Sakura ne fut pas dupe ; elle comprit qu'il était blessé, intérieurement, et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de le dissimuler. Cette réalité la frappa si brutalement, que des larmes pointèrent à nouveau au coin de ses yeux. Elle se dégoutait, même si ce qu'il disait était faux. Était-il si difficile pour lui de comprendre qu'il était la seule personne avec qui elle voulait être ? Elle, qui pensait le lui avoir suffisamment prouvé, se sentait soudainement bien idiote. Mais elle ne pouvait lâcher l'affaire maintenant. Pas comme ça.

- Mais si tu es tellement convaincue que je suis amoureuse d'une autre personne, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir repoussée ?  
- Tu es pourtant venue pleurer dans mes bras à cause de lui, ce qui prouve que…  
- Ça ne prouve rien du tout Naruto. Si j'ai pleuré, c'est parce que ça me fait mal de voir quelqu'un à qui je tiens partir, et que je ne puisse rien faire pour le retenir. Et oui, je l'aime, mais pas comme tu le penses.

Elle s'approcha de lui et effleura du bout des doigts ses lèvres, mais il lui attrapa la main immédiatement, l'obligeant à planter ses yeux dans les siens. Et tout aussi mutinement, il attrapa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres, capturant avec une facilité déconcertante toute son attention. Inconsciemment, il connaissait l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, tout comme cette facilité époustouflante qu'il possédait pour lui faire oublier la raison en quelques secondes. Sakura posa ses mains sur le dos dénudé du jeune homme face à elle et les laissa se promener librement, encore sous l'emprise fascinante de ses baisers. Il était si imprévisible qu'il en devenait éperdument charmant, parce qu'il l'était. Charmant, charmeur et charmé. L'âge n'avait pas réussi à éluder ce caractère de petit garçon à la franchise parfois surprenante, dont les idées, convictions et envies ne cessaient de se bousculer, tumultes de l'adolescence. Elle le sentit s'accaparer de sa main et entrecroiser ses doigts entre les siens. Durant un cours laps de temps, une lueur d'envie et de désir profond s'était appropriée de ses iris. Mais soudainement, c'était une toute autre impression qui habitait ses yeux ; de la douceur.

Naruto enlaça Sakura en la tenant fermement par la taille, déposant des baisers le long de son front, puis un succinct soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il subitement.  
- C'est ce que j'ai compris il y a quelque temps déjà.  
- J'ai le droit de t'aimer dans ce cas ?

Sakura le regardant un bref instant, puis éclata de rire, un rire franc et cristallin, douce mélodie d'un fin de mois de juillet. Pour toute réponse, elle lui concéda un énième baiser, un sourire illuminant toujours son visage. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre la raison de son rire, alors que son cœur battait à la chamade. Ce ne fut qu'une fois lesdits battements calmés qu'il put enfin réaliser que cette histoire, qu'il croyait fini, n'était pas prête de voir sa fin arriver.

* * *

_Review ?_


End file.
